


Husbandly Duties

by Enchanted_Jae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, H/D Sex Fair 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, Implied Switching, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Married Sex, One Shot, Post-Hogwarts, Top Harry Potter, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/pseuds/Enchanted_Jae
Summary: Draco and Harry leave their wedding after-party early for some quality one-on-one time.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 313
Collections: 2020 Harry/Draco Sex Fair





	Husbandly Duties

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt #[81](https://docs.google.com/document/d/12_5f6f0xUXhqtWfMlhXRyA8kDC3KGShN3oa_IOD12DY/edit#). 
> 
> My thanks to divertazsc for performing the beta on this story.

Harry closed the door to the honeymoon suite behind him and leaned back against it. His dress shoes were pinching his feet, his tie felt like it was throttling him, and he'd never been happier in his life. Harry pulled Draco into his arms and whispered, "Alone at last."

Draco tilted his head, and they indulged in a lingering kiss, which was much more satisfying than the brief snogs they'd shared during their wedding after-party.

Draco drew back and smiled. "Do you reckon anyone has noticed our absence?"

"I hope our guests were having too much fun to realize we skived off," Harry replied with a grin. "We paid the hotel dearly to keep the champagne flowing, the nibbles coming, and the music playing."

"It was worth every sickle," said Draco, winding one arm around Harry's waist and the other around the back of his neck. "Do we want to talk, or shall we make this marriage official?"

"I had hoped to play chess and drink champers," Harry said in mock protest.

"Berk," huffed Draco. "I should leave you to it and go rub one out on my own."

"May I at least watch?"

"Sex is not a spectator sport, Harry."

"What about-"

"Shush," scolded Draco. "Stop playing hard to get. We're married now, and you have your husbandly duties to perform."

Harry laughed and clasped Draco's bum, giving him a naughty squeeze through his tailored trousers. "I quite find myself looking forward to shagging you as your husband. Does married sex feel different, do you reckon?"

"There's only one way to find out for certain," Draco murmured, bending his head to string little kisses along Harry's jawline.

Harry tipped his head back, granting Draco easier access. "What... what were we discussing?"

"Something involving a bed and lube."

"Mm, what are we waiting for?" asked Harry, his voice low and rough with rising desire. He stepped back, took Draco's hand, and led him to the bedroom of the honeymoon suite. Harry paused inside the threshold, gaping at the bed in dismay.

The hotel staff had strewn rose petals all over it.

"That looks...unpleasant."

"It's meant to be romantic," said Draco. He drew his wand and Vanished the petals with a quick wave. "There, that's better."

Harry found it difficult to let go. "We're blokes," he stated. "They could have scattered something more manly across the bed."

"Such as?"

Harry thought a moment. "Pub coasters?"

Draco responded with a hearty laugh. "I've married a mad man," he lamented.

"Mad for you," said Harry, drawing Draco to him for another toe-curling snog.

Draco responded until he had to pull back and catch his breath. "Why are we still dressed in our wedding attire?"

"I was wondering the same thing," said Harry. He took a step back and tugged at his tie, sighing in relief when the knot loosened. Harry toed off his shoes, unbuckled his belt, and pulled the tails of his shirt free.

Draco stepped up to him. "Let me unbutton you," he murmured.

"Make it quick."

"We have all night, Harry, not to mention the rest of our lives."

Harry wanted to protest, but when Draco's fingers expertly undid his tie and tossed it aside, he forgot what he meant to say. Draco took his time, working each button free and pausing to bestow kisses on each part of Harry's chest as it was revealed. When Harry began to pant, he felt his husband smile against his skin. He placed a finger under Draco's chin and tipped his head up.

"You're killing me."

"Excellent," Draco said with a cheeky grin. "Getting my hands on your vaults was my goal all along."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "You're a right git," he said. "Let's shag first, so I can die with a smile on my face at least."

"Hm, if you're good enough, I may keep you around a bit longer," teased Draco.

"Oh, I can be good, but when I'm naughty, I'm even better," said Harry. He reached down to cup Draco's arse and drag him into intimate contact.

Draco's breath caught, but he seemed keen on continuing their game. "Are you that pleased to be with me, or did you stuff a baguette down your pants?"

"It's a baguette, alas."

"Harry!" cried Draco before dissolving into laughter. "You are horrible and utterly incorrigible."

Harry chuckled along with him before saying, "Let's get naked." He stepped back and finished unbuttoning his shirt so he could shrug out of it.

"I wanted to undress you," Draco protested.

"You were taking too long," said Harry. He unbuttoned his fly but paused when he realized Draco was simply standing there and watching him. "Are you going to participate or spectate?"

"I like to watch you get undressed," Draco replied. "You might put a tad more effort into giving me a show, however."

"Had I known you were this demanding, I wouldn't have married you."

"I demanded you marry me, remember?"

"Ah, I do recall that, now that you mention it," mused Harry. "Something about wanting access to my vaults," he added as he lowered his zip.

Draco closed the distance between them and brushed his knuckles across Harry's open fly. "What can I say? I'm a size queen. I love a man with a large... vault."

This time, it was Harry who caught his breath. He exhaled on a groan when Draco delved deeper and squeezed his aching cock. "Draco... I'm not going to last..."

"We're no longer boys, Harry," chided Draco. "No more furtive frotting or hurried hand jobs. We're married now, and we have all night."

"You are a cruel man, Draco Potter."

"That's Malfoy-Potter, thank you," quipped Draco.

"I like the sound of that," Harry said, voice husky with frustrated lust. "At the moment, however, all I want to hear from you is panting and moaning."

Draco chuckled. "You are a cad, Mr Malfoy-Potter, but I do hate to see you suffer. Let's get out of our wedding finery and into bed."

Harry could have wept with relief. Considering how long he and Draco had been together, he shouldn't be acting like a desperately randy teen, but he couldn't help himself. Draco had always had that effect on him. Harry wasted no time divesting himself of the rest of his clothing. His cock throbbed with urgency, eager for some attention. Harry gave himself a squeeze.

"Hands off," Draco said as he kicked his pants aside. "That belongs to me now."

"It's always belonged to you," Harry told him. "Doesn't mean I can't play with it, too."

Draco stepped up to him and pushed Harry's hand aside. He wrapped his long, elegant fingers around Harry's erection and gave him a gentle tug in the direction of the bed. Harry went obediently enough, only muttering, "Don't break it," as a mild protest.

Draco released him and pushed Harry onto the bed. Harry laughed and spread all four limbs out. "Come here," he said.

Draco pounced on him, startling another bark of laughter out of Harry. "You want to play rough, do you?" he mock growled, rolling Draco beneath him.

"You know I enjoy a bit of rough every now and then," said Draco, wriggling away and draping his body over Harry's. They tussled across the bed, nearly falling off the edge once before Harry gained control by tickling Draco into submission.

"That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and shagging," countered Harry. He braced himself on his forearms and grinned down at his new husband. Harry's heart clenched to see Draco smiling back up at him.

"Why do you look like a mad man?"

Harry chuckled and leaned down to kiss the tip of Draco's nose. "Love you," he said gruffly.

"That's the Amortentia talking," Draco quipped. "It's how I won you over."

"My sneaky Slytherin," said Harry. He used one knee to nudge Draco's legs apart.

Draco opened for him willingly, stretching to reach the bottle of lubricant on the side table. He pressed it into Harry's hand and nonchalantly folded his own hands behind his head.

"I suppose you expect me to do all the work?" drawled Harry. He flipped the cap open and poured lube into his left palm.

"It's your duty."

Harry heaved a mock sigh. "It seems I've married a demanding shrew." He reached between Draco's legs and tickled his balls. Draco gasped and squirmed, but his hands remained where they were. Harry grinned and dragged the fingers of his right hand through the slick in his left and reached for Draco again. He found his target and rubbed the tightly furled flesh of Draco's entrance.

"Do you like that?"

"Mm..."

Harry pressed one finger inside, and his cock gave an eager throb when Draco clamped down on his digit. Harry worked his finger in and out before adding a second. Draco's hands moved, gripping the pillow on each side of his head. Harry kept up the slow torment, grinning when Draco bore down on his fingers.

"Enough, Harry..."

"Oh, but I need to make sure you're prepared quite thoroughly," said Harry. "I wouldn't want to cause you any discomfort."

"Stop talking and teasing and get to the pleasing," Draco demanded in a breathless voice. He gasped when Harry rubbed the sensitive knot of nerves inside of him. "Harry! Now!"

Harry was happy to comply. His own body was clamoring at him to get on with it. He drew his fingers out slowly, then smeared the excess lubricant up and down the length of his erect shaft. Harry settled into position and guided himself to his target. Draco helped by tipping his hips up. Harry smirked at him.

"Gagging for it, are you?"

"Harry, I swear to Merlin, this is going to be the shortest marriage on record if you don't-OH!"

Harry stilled, groaning a little when Draco's rim clenched around him. "O-okay there, love?"

"I'm fine, and if you don't move-OOH!"

Harry surged forward, not stopping until their bodies were flush with one another. He dropped his head, burying his face in Draco's neck as he strove for control. This was their first time as a married couple, and Harry wanted it to last. He wanted to savor the moment and the magic, knowing this was a once in a lifetime--

"Please tell me you did not fall asleep."

Harry raised his head to see Draco frowning up at him. "I am trying to draw out the moment."

"Why don't you pull out and let me top?"

"Okay, I'm moving," grumbled Harry. He drew back slowly, smirking when Draco twitched and hissed as Harry's cock dragged over his prostate. He thrust in again and repeated the process until he'd established a smooth rhythm. Draco signaled his approval by hooking his ankles behind Harry's back and clutching at his shoulders with strong fingers. Harry suspected he'd have bruises in the morning, but this was completely worth it.

Harry's tempo picked up, and Draco's right hand drifted between their straining bodies. He took himself in hand and tugged awkwardly at his cock. Harry straightened his arms to give Draco more room to maneuver.

"Yeah, Harry, that's perfect... oh god, I'm close..."

Harry was getting close as well, but he was determined to make Draco come first. He found the angle that made Draco's eyes roll back, and Harry stroked back and forth over that spot. A whine built in Draco's throat and emerged as a loud and lusty wail when he climaxed. Harry smiled in grim satisfaction when spatters hit his chest and even his chin. Damn, he was good!

"Fuck, Harry," Draco panted. "That was so good."

Harry saved his breath for shagging. Free now to seek his own pleasure, he did so with gusto. In mere moments, he was shouting out loud as he peaked.

They collapsed in a sweaty tangle on the bed. Harry had the presence of mind to shift to the side. It wouldn't do to smother his new husband on their honeymoon.

"That was brilliant," he murmured.

Draco yawned and indulged in a full body stretch. "Who knew married sex was so tremendous?"

"Arthur and Molly, I reckon."

"That must be why they have so many children, yeah?" Draco asked with a smile. He sat up and made a face. "I'm all sticky," he complained. "That means it's time to christen the heart-shaped tub in the en suite."

Harry felt like a wrung-out dish cloth. "I can't make it that far," he whined.

Draco smacked Harry's arse and rolled out of bed. "Get moving," he ordered. "We're going to have sex in that tub, and it's my turn to top."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please support the author by clicking on the kudos button and leaving a comment below! ♥


End file.
